Fourtris Shorts
by thelosthours
Summary: Fourtris one-shots.
1. Tris' Funeral

Tobias stood in the cemetery in which Tris was buried in. He stood over her grave with tears in his eyes, even though he wasn't the crying type. His cheeks were tear stained, and he had bags under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed from endless nights of crying himself to sleep. He looked down at the cobblestone slab that had 'Beatrice "Tris" Prior" written on it.

He chuckled when he read the name, Beatrice. He always thought it was so adorable, the way the name rolled off of his tongue, a name that belonged to a person he once thought he could spend the rest of his life with. But he couldn't, because the love of his life is dead. Tobias knelt down on one knee, the sweater he let Tris wear the first time she ever slept over, the night he saved her from almost getting thrown into the Chasm, lay wrapped in his hand.

He couldn't help but cringe at the memory. The memory itself made him tear up again. "Remember all the pointless arguments you and I had, about you risking your life?" Tobias says, his voice breaking on some of the words. "I realize now, how stupid and inconsiderate I was to hurt you, and accuse you, you were just being the selfless Abnegation girl that I fell in love with. Thinking about everyone but yourself."

Tobias touched the tips of his fingers against Tris' tombstone, and traced the letters of her nickname "Tris," the name was beautiful, and he loved the memories that the name itself possessed. Tobias looks down at the black sweater he held in his hand, he hadn't worn it since the day he let Tris.

"I love you, Tris, and living a life without you is hard." He looks down at the artificial black roses someone had left on her grave. They meant death. "I can't do it Tris. . . not anymore. Not without you."

Tobias unravels the sweatshirt, and a gun falls into the snow, he places the sweatshirt on top of the tombstone fixing so it doesn't fall off. Then he picks up the gun and whispers, "You die, I die." He places the gun to his head right on his temple. He places his finger on the trigger, and without a second thought, he pulled the trigger.

His lifeless body fell flaccid on the ground. Though suicide was considered cowardice, he didn't care. Because finally, he was reunited with his beloved Tris. The love of his life, the object of his affection. Their lips met in a long-awaited kiss and for awhile they just held each other. Basking in each others presence, just happy to be reunited.


	2. Fourtris Love

I look into Tobias' eyes and all I can see is love. Something I'm not used to seeing in him, his eyes are normally full of ferocity and bitterness. It's like I'm seeing a whole other side of him like I'm seeing a whole new person. His arms wrap around my body in a warm embrace and he kisses my temple. "I love you Tris," he says against my skin. It felt good to hear him say it, I had to admit.

"I thought you didn't believe in love," I say, his kiss is soft and when he pulls away it lingers.

"What make's you think that," his voice is soft, and it causes butterflies to flutter in my stomach, and I push up on my tip-toes to touch our lips together. The kiss is slow and filled with love. I wonder when he finally decided he really loved me. It doesn't really matter though, because he loves me, and I love him.

"I don't know why I thought that it's just you don't seem the romantic type, and you don't seem the type to say things like, 'I love you.' Which I'm happy that you admitted it, because I love you too."

"I think us opening up to each other and expressing our feelings for each other is going to be my new favorite thing. Because hearing you say the words 'I love you,' makes my heart flutter, and I know that sounds weird coming from me. But it does, you've changed me, in a good way, though. I'm in love with you Beatrice Prior."

My heart skips a beat, and I can't help but smile. Tobias reaches for the hem of my shirt and I put my arms up above my head. He pulls my shirt off of my body, and I feel infatuated, a passionate fire lights within me and Tobias relieves us both of our clothes. My hands traced the smooth skin on his chest. We stood in front of each other naked, I felt liberated, and I loved the way Tobias looked in front of me his eyes filled with love and lust, passionate lust toward me.

I didn't know what to do, I've never had sex, and never had a man lust for me nonetheless love me in a romantic way. I felt special and awkward at the same time, that's why I felt relieved when Tobias finally took the initiative. His hands rubbed against the small of my back and I arched it in pleasure, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands holding me in place so I wouldn't slip off of him. We kissed passionately, and our tongues wrestled for dominance which he won of course.

Our breaths came out in pants when we pulled away from each other. I rested my forehead against his shoulder and Tobias rested his face on my neck kissing the skin absentmindedly and making me feel all giddy again. I love him so much. When we catch our breath I pull back and kiss him on the cheek, and whisper, "I'm in love with you." A smile forms on his face and walks us over to his bed and we fall back on it. He hovers over me and I smile up at him, biting my lip.

He dips his head down and captures my bottom lip between his teeth and I let out a small moan filled with pleasure, and while he kisses me I rub my hands against every inch of his body I can reach. When he releases my lip I instantly start sucking and kissing on his neck, searching for his soft spot. When I find it he releases a strangled moan, and I smirk against his skin. His moans were beautiful, and I could listen to them on repeat for forever if I had to. I loved the sound of them so much they were like music to my ears, sweet, sweet music with the softest most beautiful melody.

The next morning when I woke, I felt different. I felt alive, I rolled over to cuddle with Tobias but he wasn't there, the bed was vacant and cold. I wanted to feel his touch, I heard the sound of water coming from a running faucet, he was in the shower.

Tobias walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and beads of water traveled down his body slowly, I watched in pure awe. I hated the effect he had on me. The way he made me feel. The way I love him. "You like what you see?"

His words pulled me out of my daze, and I nod. A smile takes over his normally grim features, and he makes his way toward me slowly and he pecks me on the lips. "I love you."

I look him in the eyes and say, "I love you too."


	3. Just To Forget

I stood frozen in place. I couldn't move. I stood and watched as the life drained from him, his face grew pale and he looked sick, Tears brimmed my eyes, and I ran to his half-dead body, I crouched beside him a watched as tears streamed down my face. His left hand reached out to touch my right cheek, he was so weak he could barely hold it up, so I held it in place.

"I-," he winced in pain, as he tried to speak. "I- I love . . . you, Tris." A sob racks through me, and I pull him closer to me, I rub his head, to comfort him and I put pressure on the bullet wound near his abdomen, his blood covered my hand, and I remember the time I had to clean Edwards blood off of the dormitory floor. I cringe at the memory and focus on Tobias' wound. "Tobias, stay with me." I say through sobs and add. " I need you. Please don't die on me?" My voice was barely a whisper I'd be surprised if he could hear me.

Tobias groans and it breaks my heart to see him in pain. His normal tough demeanor, was gone and replaced by sadness, I leaned down to touch our lips and let them linger for a moment, but in that moment-even though it was just a few seconds-I had no worries, but they returned as soon as I pulled away. He took his last breath after he kissed me, and I held him closer, and I sob harder than before. Our last words to each other were confessions of our love for each other.

Love that ignited a fire in both of us because we were always passionate about each other. But now he's gone, and I can't get him back, I lay him down slowly and take the sheet that Christina was holding and cover his body. The body of the man I loved, I look down at my right hand, it was still soaked in his blood, I washed my hands in the statue fountain to get the blood off. A hand touches my shoulder and I flinch away when I turn around it's Christina. She pulls me into her arms, and embraces me in a hug, and it reminds me of the way Tobias hugged me, firm but warm and comforting. When we pull away from each other I dry my tears and glare at Nita, she shot him while trying to kill me, because she was jealous of me and Tobias, I knew she secretly wanted him. Peter and Amar hold her back. She was going to be executed for the murder of Tobias "Four" Eaton, and I didn't feel bad for being happy about it.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." The pastor says.

We were currently at Tobias' funeral, tears were streaming down my face. Ever since Tobias died I cried myself to sleep every night, and I puked up everything I ate, and I longed for his touch every night. I would do anything just to feel his touch, again. I missed him so much, and I hate that he's not here to comfort me at night, and tell me that he loves me, but he couldn't. I'm lonely, and I don't think anything could ever fill the hole in my heart.

*1 Month Later*

"I never really thought you'd be the one to die first. I thought it'd always be me. Because I'm so stupid, and I don't think before I put myself in life risking situations, but it wasn't me, it was you, and I have to live with it every single day. It's unbearable, I just can't wait until I'm dead in the plot right next to yours, with a tombstone that reads 'In Loving Memory of Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, that's when I'll be happy and whole again."

I turn the vile in my hand and clutch it to my chest it was the memory serum that the bureau used to wipe everyone's memory inside of the city. I hesitate before turning the vile up and drinking it before it fully takes effect I look back at Tobias' tombstone and say "I just wanted to forget."


	4. The Prank

Christina and I walked cautiously through mine and Tris' home, a lump formed in my throat and fear washed over me, there were blood stains on the wall, it looked as if someone traced their bloody hand across it. Scary thoughts went through my head and I got lost in them for a moment before bringing myself back to reality just in time to hear Christina say, "Man, I wonder who's bleeding."

I look at Christina and nudge my shoulders up. I wonder if Tris is okay. We follow the hand prints that mark the wall-they lead to the kitchen-and hesitantly walk into the kitchen. It was empty.

"Aw," Christina says, "She made you your favorite dessert, cherry pie." Christina coos, and I relax a little. Christina dips her finger into the cherry filling and licks her finger. "See, it's just cherry filling no blood here. Tris was probably just trying to pull a prank on us. She's probably just hiding somewhere, or she's in the dining room setting the table for us."

"Then let's go check." We both walk into the dining room, and I felt sick to my stomach at the sight in front of me, tears streamed down my face and I stood frozen by the door, Tris sat in a chair at the dining room table, with a slit throat, and blood covered her clothes.

"Tris," I say, running over to her. I checked to see if she was breathing, but she wasn't. I mentally slap myself for being so stupid, of course, she's not breathing, she's dead. I turn away and look at Christina she looked scared and tears streamed down her face, I probably looked the same. I look back at Tris and just stare at her in misery, with tear filled eyes.

"Boo!" I jump back in fear and prepare myself before responding. Tris faked it, but how? She wasn't breathing, and Christina and I were convinced that she was really gone. I swallow the lump in my throat and look back up at Tris.

"Are you kidding me?"

Tris looked confused, she looked innocent despite what she just did to us. "This was all a prank? Christina and I thought you were really dead. Why would you do something like that to us," I clear my throat and walk away, not really caring about the answers. I just wanted to get away from her, for awhile.

I locked myself in mine and Tris' room upstairs, to think for a while. It hurt to think that she would pull a prank like that, and let me believe she was dead. It hurt me, physically and mentally, I love Tris too much to live without her. I need her, she's practically the air I breathe.

I push myself out of the bed and make my way down the stairs, to where Tris and Christina were, they were talking and eating the pie she made. "Beatrice "Tris" Prior - Eaton," I say, walking over to her, and sitting beside her on the couch, she looks at me and her eyes fill with unshed tears.

I pull her into my arms and whisper sweet nothing in her ear, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, love. It was just a prank. . . one that had my heart racing in my chest. But that's because the thought of losing you Beatrice is unfathomable. I'd be nothing without, you. I'd honestly have to kill myself if I had to live without you."

She pulls away from my embrace and looks me in the eyes. "You're not a coward Tobias if you killed yourself you'd be showing cowardice, and that's not who you are. So I believe that someway, somehow you'd find a way to live your life without me. It might take you awhile but you would."

"I love you," I say, touching our lips together. Christina makes a noise that shows how disgusted she is at the sight in front of her, I give her the finger and continue kissing Tris. I rub the sides her body and slowly inch the shirt she's wearing off of her body.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going leave now," Christina says.

I unhook the back of her bra and take it off of her slowly, so it doesn't seem like I'm rushing to make love to her. Tris kisses and nips my neck while I take off the rest of her clothes, I let out a lust filled moan, when she hits my sweet spot. I love it when she does that.

Tris pulls back and she looks at me with a smile, probably because she made me moan and I didn't try to hide it. "Do you want to take this up to the bedroom, or do you want to keep on with the spontaneity and do it on the couch, or the floor?" She pats the couch and throws herself back on it, I hover over her and nip at her lip, I tug at it with my teeth, and bite on it. Not hard enough to make it bleed or hurt her, but enough to elicit a moan.

"Now how about we get you out of these clothes," Tris suggests, tugging at the button on my jeans, while I pull my shirt off over my head, and go back down to kiss her lips.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper against her lips.


	5. Photography

Tobias watched Tris as she posed for him to take pictures. Tobias was a photographer, and Tris was the love of his life, and he practically begged on his hands and knees for her to do this photo shoot for him. He had her posing nude for him, she sat on a stool facing toward him and the camera, her legs were opened wide, and her privates were loosely covered by silk red sheets. Tobias thought she looked beautiful,

Tobias watched Tris as she posed for him to take pictures. Tobias was a photographer, and Tris was the love of his life, and he practically begged on his hands and knees for her to do this photo shoot for him. He had her posing nude for him, she sat on a stool facing toward him and the camera, her legs were opened wide, and her privates were loosely covered by silk red sheets, but her boobs were left uncovered. Tobias thought she looked beautiful, which she was, of course, she was.

"Tobias I don't feel comfortable doing this. Can I just put my clothes back on and let you take pictures of me then?" Tris says covering her body with the sheet that was used to cover her privates, moments ago.

"No," Tobias says shaking his head. "You and your body are too beautiful to cover up, just pose for me. I'll be the only one seeing these photo's anyway." Tobias says, with a smirk, "This is my early birthday present." He adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tris rolls her eyes, and says, "Only for you, baby."

Tobias had to admit when she said that, it was kind of a turn on. She poses for him again, the sheet exactly where Tobias wanted it the first time, she posed with confidence and she tried to look sexy for him.

"Just a few more pics, and then we'll be done," Tobias says, looking through the lens of the camera.

Tobias pushes Tris against the wall and kisses her lips. Tris moaned against his lips and wrapped her legs against his waist. They continued their make out session until it got too heated, and she pushed away.

"Wait, stop. Just wait, Tobias."

"Wait? Wait for what?" Tobias says, breathlessly untangling his hands from the hem of her shirt, and slowly pushes her off of him.

Tris looks down at the ground and twiddled her thumbs. "I mean, I just I... I don't want you to just do this out of lust, I want our first time to be special and full of love, I may have posed nude for you, but that's just a taste test for you."

"A taste test?"

"Well, not a taste test, more of a teaser for the future, for when we do have sex."

Tobias bites his lip and kisses Tris on the cheek. "You're such a tease. . . I just can't handle myself when I'm around you."

"Who knows when I'll be ready, it could be tomorrow or next week. But when you and I do have sex together, I want it to really be spontaneous, loving, and memorable. Okay?"

Tobias sighs and nods his head. "Okay."


	6. Warm Embrace

A warmth embraces me, and I nuzzle closer if possible into Tobias' arms. He's not awake yet, but I don't care because I could sit here for hours in his warm embrace I just love him that much, especially since he rarely ever shows affection. Well, we both rarely show affection, so it's nice to have him hold me for once. Especially since it's so absentminded, kind of like he needs to protect me in our sleep.

 _"I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you,"_ I think. Remembering the time he said that to me, and I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach, and a forest fire erupting on my skin because of his touch.

 _Why did I have to think about it?_

A huff of air leaves Tobias' lips, and I can tell he's tired, so I try not to move as much. I slowly pull his arm off of me, so I can free myself from his hold. But, he tenses up and wraps his arms around me tighter. I inwardly slap myself for want to coo at how cute Tobias was.

 _No, Tobias isn't cute, he's sexy._

A sexy brave soldier, who just so happens to love a girl like me. I still don't know why, though. It's probably because he liked that I overcame my weaknesses during initiation, and maybe that's when he knew, he liked me. I still find it hard to believe that he likes/loves me. I really do have to leave though.

I pull his arm off of me slower than last time but he still manages to wield his arms around me again, his grip was somehow tighter then before. He pulls me closer to his chest and I can't help but nuzzle up against him, basking in his body heat.

The sweet sweet scent of him tingles my nostrils and I just want to smell all of him, hide my face in his neck and take in his sweet scent. I kiss his jugular, and he takes in a small intake of breath. I tense. I didn't know he was awake, I thought he was just clingy when he was asleep, now I know he's clingy in the mornings.

"You're so beautiful." He says, finally confirming that he's actually awake.

I blush, and look down at his naked chest, not wanting him to see. _I wish he wasn't looking down at me._

He puts his hand underneath my chin and makes me look into his eyes, that are full of something I can't fully comprehend. _Is it lust, love, or what?_

 _Why is he staring at me like that?_

His intense stare flusters me even more. "What's wrong," he asks, suddenly.

I shake my head, "Nothing's wrong. It's just," I hesitate for a few moments trying to find the right words. "I find you intimidating."

"And I find you too free-willed for my liking. But that's okay," he says, pulling away from me.

I miss the skin-to-skin contact though, but I wouldn't dare to tell Tobias that. _What would he think of me then?_

Tobias goes over to his dresser and pulls out a black sweater, and some black skinny jeans-his normal dauntless attire.

 _He looks so se-. No, shut up Tris. Why must you think such things?_ I look up and see Tobias fully clothed, and can't help but wonder where he's going.

"So. . . what are you dressed up for?"

"You and I are going to go get tattoos, because I think it'll be fun," he says, with seriousness.

 _Not matching tattoos, right. Because that's cliché._ I bite my lip, and meet his eyes, he looks lost in thought. Kind of like how I was.

Then he speaks, "I mean we're not getting matching tattoos because that's just too cliché and stupid, but I mean real tattoos of meaningful stuff in our lives."

I nod, and pull on the short that Tobias picked out for me, it was a black v-neck shirt that showed my collarbone, which exposed my Crows tattoo, and some black skinny jeans like his.

My rib age still hurts from the lingering sting of the needle, though the tattoo I got was small and only a few letters it still hurt like hell. _I wonder what Tobias got?_ Whatever it is, it's bound to be full of meaning, which mine is too. But a different meaning, probably.

Tobias and I walk toward the chasm, passing through the pit, which was empty, and Tobias and I were completely left alone. Good. I love getting to be alone with him, because it gives me a chance to talk to him, and express things or feelings, I guess you could say.

It's silent for a few minutes.

"So what's your tattoo," I finally ask, interrupting the silence that so comfortably lingered.

A smirk grew on his face, and I inwardly gulp. _Oh, what is it going to be?_

He raises his shirt up a few inches revealing his collarbone. Perf _ect place for a tattoo._ He pulls back the bandage a little, carefully because of the tender, raw skin.

When the bandage it off all the way, my mouth falls open, it's a tattoo of my name, written in cursive letters on his collarbone.

 _Tris._

I rub the tip of my thumb over it gently and let a small smile grace my lips, and then Tobias doesn't even have to ask. I pull the hem of my shirt up a few inches and show him my tattoo, it's the same as his, his name in cursive lettering on my ribcage.

 _Tobias._

Tobias is in shock at the sight, he falls to his knees and looks into my eyes, as if he's asking for permission to do something, but I don't know what. Then he places his lips on the tattoo, and let's it linger for a moment. When he pulls back he places a single kiss on every letter of his name. The kisses are so soft and pleasuring, especially on my skin, that I curl my toes inside of my shoes, and restrain from releasing a moan. I know now that, I'm madly in love him, and he's love with me.

 _I'll never get tired of seeing my name on such a beautiful canvas, such as him._


	7. YOUTUBE - SHEO (NOT FOURTRIS)

"Hi guys, it's me Shaiiiiiiii," I say, dragging out my name for no apparent reason, other than the fact that I'm bored and have nothing to do other than make, a video on a Saturday morning.

"I took to twitter and asked for suggestions on what I should do for today's video and a lot of you said I should play something called Simsimi and I don't like to play games so I will just do the second most requested thing and prank call restaurants."

I look down at the piece of paper in front of me with of list of restaurants to call.

"I think I'm just going to call in sick to all of these places and see what happens." I let out a chuckle and add, "because I'm such a terrible liar. I'm only going to call three places because

 **IN 'N' OUT BURGER**

 **MCDONALD'S**

 **JACK IN THE BOX**

"Okay," I say, picking up my phone. "The first place I'm calling is In 'N' Out Burger."

The phone starts ringing and a few rings later someone answers. "Hello, this Theo, thank you for calling In 'N' Out Burger, what do you need?"

"Yes, um this is Sam, and I was just calling to tell you that I'm not going to be able to come in tonight. Because my friend put an orange up her ass and now she can't find it."

"Uh," there was a moment of silence on the other line and I couldn't really picture the look of disgust on his face because I've never seen him before, but you could hear it in his voice. "Bye," is the last thing he said, and then the line went dead.

In that last moment of hearing his voice, I wasn't blinded by the thought of getting caught, and I could hear that he didn't have and American accent instead he had a deep, sexy, raspy British accent, and I found it alluring.

"Anyway, um. . . next place on the list is Mcdonald's," the phone rings and I put it on speaker like I did before.

"Hello, this is Shanice, thank you for calling Mcdonald's. How may I take your order?"

She sounded annoyed, but I didn't let that change my mind, "Yes, this is Nicki, and I was calling to tell you that I can't come into work today because my dang water broke and I'm hurting like hell, it feels like I'm about to push an escalade out of my ass."

The sound of laughter comes from the other line and I try my best to fight off a smile. "Why are you laughing? I'm not lying it hurts."

"Girl, you just made my day, but I'm going to hang up now because we don't have an employee name Nicki," Shanice says, laughing hysterically.

I let out a sigh, and hang up the phone, "Okay, guy's apparently I'm not as good at prank calling as I thought I was, so I'm just going end the video right here, and just leave Jack in the box alone, and I'm going to get my fake pregnant ass something to eat. Byeeee," I say ending the video. I'll edit and post it later.

I push myself up off of my couch and go to the garage to get in my car. I put the key in the ignition and pull out onto the main road.

 _Okay, what do I want to eat, since I don't feel like cooking? I'll just get In 'N' Out._

When I get to the counter, I already know what I want to order. A man came up to the counter and said. "What can I get you?"

It pulls me out of my daze and I look at the man with big eyes, he sounded like the man I talked to on the phone, _Theo._ I chose to ignore that fact and just ordered my food.

"I would like a Protein style cheeseburger, with a large fry, and a coke. Please?"

"Sure," he put the order into the computer and told me the price, "for here, or to go?"

I hand him the money and say, "for here, I guess."

A few moments later he hands me my food, and I grab it and pick a place to eat in silence. Though it wasn't silent, it was quite chaotic. Kids screaming and jumping around, it kind of drove me nuts, even though I love kids. It still drove me insane.

I get up and throw my trash away and place the tray on top of the table, and go to leave but _his_ voice stops me. "Sam," he says, coming up behind and I turn around to look at him, he isn't wearing the restaurant uniform anymore, and he has a smile on his face, probably because he's happy he is off work.

"Sucks that you couldn't come into work today, could've used the help," he says, jokingly. "But did your friend ever find those oranges or are they just really deep in her ass?"

My mouth falls open, and I can feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment, and I feel the need to explain but I don't instead I say, "Um, it's Shailene, not Sam, but thank you for noticing my voice or however it is that you figured out that it was me that called, but now I am officially embarrassed. So, I'll see you soon, I guess."

"I look forward to it," is the last thing that I hear him say, and I stick my tongue out at him, and leave.

 _Wow, I am such child_ , I think. Mentally slapping myself.

 _ **Narrator :**_

 _Shailene mentally thought of ways that she could die in a ditch. While, Theo just smiled ear to ear thinking of the way that Shailene looked with tinted cheeks and the way that she had a way with words, and he just hoped that he could see her again. Somehow._


	8. Initiate Tris

"Tris, I need to talk to you," Four says, barging into the tattoo parlor.

Tris looks up from the tablet with a tremendous selection of tattoos and says, "What do you want, Four?"

"In _private_ . . ." Four says, "Can we go to the Pit?"  
Tris looks

Tris looks back down at the tattoo selection tablet skimming the pages look for a decent tattoo and says, "What do you want?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the Pit, it's empty around this hour."

"Fine," Tris says, putting the tablet to the side and standing up, she was nervous because she didn't know what Four wanted to talk to her about. She looks across the room at Will and Christina, they weren't paying attention to anything around them, too lost in a debate about Erudite and their ways of tricking people into thinking they're the better Faction. "I would rather be anywhere, but here right now anyways."

Then Four led the way to the Pit.

He leads us to the Pit and it was empty like he said. We both lean over the railing of the Chasm and we stay silent for awhile until I've had enough.

"You said you wanted to talk."

Four and Tris lock eyes and he says, "I do!"

"Really? We've been standing here for about five minutes and you still haven't said anything," Tris says, in an exhausted tone. As if she were tired of the moment they were in.

"I'm thinking of what to say," Four answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay then," Tris says with a sigh.

"It's not like I took you away from anything important," Four says, "You were picking out a new tattoo."

"I was being rebellious, I was going to get an Abnegation Faction Symbol tattooed on my right shoulder."

"Oh, well then I'm so sorry I pulled you away from the single most important thing to happen to you in your whole entire life. You can get your tattoo 's wrong with you anyway?"

"Nothing," Tris, answers, looking down at the rushing water that moves in sync with the rapid current at the bottom of the Chasm, and starts thinking of all the deaths that have occurred there.

"It's like I don't even exist anymore," Four says.

"Oh, that's ridiculous. Four, you still exist. I just have other things on my mind right now."

"Other things . . . or other people?"

"What kind of question is that Tobias," Tris says, in a state of shock.

"A valid one. You haven't spared me a glance in three days. Is it because I kissed you?"

"Oh my gosh," Tris says, a hysterical laugh accompanying the words. " Are you jealous?"  
I don't know. I don't even know if there is anything for me to be jealous about. Is there?"

I don't know. I don't even know if there is anything for me to be jealous about. Is there?"

"I don't know Fo—"

"Don't don't call me that, Tris."

"I'm done with this, Four," Tris says, pushing herself off of the railing and turning to leave the Pit. Her mind set on going back to Tori's Tattoo Parlor. But is stopped by Tobias' hand wrapping around her wrist and she turns back to face him. "What?"

"You're right, I'm jealous Tris," Tobias explains, looking Tris in the eye's as he speaks.

"Of, what?"

"You and Al. I see you and him and I can't help but feel conflicted."

"Wait," Tris says, "You're jealous because of Al? Nothing is going on between him and I. I—I don't like him like that Tobias. I can't even think of him like that and I didn't think that you liked me I thought that the kiss was just in the moment."

Tobias stops Tris from talking by lifting her chin up that they're looking into each other's eyes and he leans in and pecks her lips.

"I'm not one for special moments. I pretty much just kiss the lips of what's mine and Tris, you're mine.

Tris' insides turned to mush, that was pretty much the most romantic thing she has ever heard Tobias say.

"Okay, but I have to get back. Christina and Will might be wondering where I am."

Tobias looks behind Tris and a smirk graces his facial features. "Or not," he says, then whispers in Tris' ear, "Turn around."

She turns around and sees Will and Christina watching them, smiling ear to ear, singing the 'kissing,' song. Also known as the world's dumbest song, what were people thinking?

Tris looks back at Tobias, despite the blush creeping upon her flesh. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

Tobias doesn't say anything, instead, he nods and pulls Tris in for one last kiss, before letting her go.


End file.
